Sleepy Newtmas
by SPNAvengers
Summary: Thomas has had a crush on Newt since he came up in the box, but there's no way the other boy returns the feelings... right? After the remaining Gladers are mysteriously rescued, a nightmare began a short life of dreams (please r & r)


**This was a spur of the moment idea and I wrote it in about an hour so all grammatical errors are my own. Yes I know this is an overused plot line and I originally had intended for it to be a multi chapter thing (let me know if I should continue) but got lazy and ended it here.**

 **I don't own the Maze Runner**

 **Enjoy**

—

Thomas could feel his heart beating far too rapidly to be normal. He shifted and turned over in the small bunk that had been given to him by the people who rescued them from WICKED. He had been dreaming about Chucks death again. Watching as his face went slack and the light faded from his eyes. Thomas took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart.

"Tommy?"

Crap he had woken Newt.

"You alright?" Thomas heard the boy whisper in the darkened room.

"Hmm yeah I'm fine, go back to sleep Newt," he murmured desperately trying to keep his voice from cracking. It must not have worked because a moment later Newts face appeared, leaning over the side of the bed.

"You don't look fine," Newt pointed out. Thomas opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Newt bit his lip before swinging himself back up onto his bed and inching out from under his blankets. There was a creak of metal as the blonde descended the small metal ladder. He had on some over sized gray sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his slender hips, and a lose navy shirt. Newt slid over to Thomas settling himself next to the brunette. Thomas felt unable to tear his eyes away from Newt. If Newt ever found out about the crush Thomas had on him, he would be so dead.

"What's going on, you've been distant these last few days?" Newt asked watching Thomas intently. Thomas sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position so he could sit next to Newt. The two of them sat there for a few minutes, their backs pressed against the wall.

"I guess I've just been thinking," Thomas said slowly choosing his words carefully.

"About?" Newt prompted lightly.

"Everything, I mean who exactly are these people? How do we know we can trust them? What going to happen to us?" Newt was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. So far they haven't given us any reason to not trust them-"

"But they also haven't given us any reason to trust them," Thomas finished. Newt nodded,

"Yeah, all we can really do is watch, see what happens next. I mean they've given us food, shelter, safety, out there we'd be dead by now," Newt said gesturing towards the door.

"But for how long?" Thomas asked. Newt sighed with a light grin.

"Come on you shank, you need to sleep!" It didn't escape Thomas's notice that Newt didn't answer his question.

"Can't," came the simple answer.

"Why bloody not?" Newt demanded, "our fearless leader needs his rest too!" Thomas couldn't help but grin at that.

"I am not a 'fearless leader'," he countered chuckling softly.

"Well maybe not the fearless part, if I recall correctly that bloody blade beetle scared the shuck out of you," Newt responded, his voice dying off into laughter as Thomas shoved him,

"Shut up It did not scare me!" He protested with a whine. Newt pursed his lips and arched an eyebrow at him. The face looked so ridiculous and cute at the same time that Thomas found himself blushing.

"Well either way you still need to sleep," Newt said with a genuine smile that always made Thomas feel as though sunshine was welling up in his soul. Thomas shifted around a bit before lying back down in the bed. Part of him wished Newt would join him, or at least stay until he fell asleep.

Thomas was just about to drift off to sleep when he felt hands carding gently through his hair. He felt himself freeze in shock and abruptly the hand retreated.

"Sorry," Thomas heard Newt mutter. He rolled over and opened his eye watching Newt shift awkwardly. He was still leaning up against the wall. _That had to be fairly uncomfortable_ , Thomas thought.

"You gonna sleep like that all night?" Thomas asked his voice heavy with sleep. Newt clearly took it the wrong way and blushed sharply. He moved to get off the bed and return to his own.

"Sorry for waking you, night Tommy," he mumbled moving towards the ladder when Thomas grabbed his wrist. Newt had clearly not been expecting this because he jolted at the contact. Newts eyes landed on their connected hand before moving to Thomas's face. _That's interesting,_ Thomas thought.

"You can stay down here," Thomas offered not really thinking his offer through. A look flashed over Newts face and Thomas felt like slapping himself,

"If you want of course," he added hastily. Newt nodded slowly,

"Alright," he replied. Thomas released his hand and shifted over in the bed to make space for Newt. He lifted the covers and Newt slipped in next to him.

Thomas isn't really sure how it happened, but one minute they were both lying on the bed staring at the above bunk and the next they were half turned towards another with their hands intertwined under the covers. Thomas was internally freaking out. This was what he had always wanted, to be this close with Newt. He was waiting for Newt to pull his hand away with a nervous laugh and awkward apology on his lips. But it never came. Their hands stayed firmly locked together. Thomas felt himself slowly turning to face Newt and found the other boy watching him with a unreadable expression. Sleep seemed to have taken control over Thomas's body, as he reached a hand up and cupped a hand under Newts jaw running his thumb over his cheek. Newts eyes met his, and Thomas felt Newt pull himself closer. Their legs intertwined and suddenly Newt was closer than ever.

Thomas couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when something changed but one moment he was staring at Newt with a question echoing through his mind and the next moment he was kissing him.

Newt wasn't sure who leaned in first, maybe it was him, maybe it was Thomas, maybe it was the both of them. All he knew was he was kissing Thomas and he wanted it to become a regular thing.

Thomas could feel Newts lips pressing back against his and felt himself smile. He wanted this moment to go on forever, but oxygen soon because an issue and they broke apart. Newt was grinning and Thomas had a sleepy smile plastered across his face

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Newt whispered after a pause. Thomas chuckled

"As long as I have?" He teased lightly. It was Newts turn to chuckle as he tucked himself under Thomas's chin and wrapping his arms around the brunette. Thomas smiled and wrapped and arm around the blonde running one hand through his fluffy hair. Newt let out a satisfied sigh and the pair of them lay there in the dark curled around each other.

"So," Newt said breaking the silence, "were do we go from here?"

"Were ever we like," Thomas responded, slightly nervous fir the answer Newt could give. Newt gave a gentle hum that resonated through Thomas's chest.

"Well I'd like to kiss you again," he said and Thomas smiled. Thomas pressed their lips together and felt Newt smile against his lips.

"Good, now get some sleep love," Thomas's smile grew wider and that's exactly what he did curled around his amazing boyfriend.

-End-


End file.
